You Were Always There
by castaway567
Summary: Anna and Elsa sorting out their feelings just after the movie. Based around "do you want to build a snowman" song. Spoilers throughout so fair warning. Enjoy (:


**You Were Always There**

_**A/N: Just a little one shot about Anna and Elsa shortly after the movie. Spoilers so if you haven't seen the movie you might want to skip this one. Enjoy and please review.**_

Anna looked across the small table at her sister and smiled. It was just shy of two weeks since everyone had learned Elsa's secret. Almost two weeks since the young red headed princess had trekked up a frozen mountain, met a true man along the way, and discovered that love will thaw the most frozen of hearts. Especially when the heart that's freezing is your own.

"Anna? Are you alright? You're spacing out again."

Elsa, the newly coroneted queen of Arrendelle brushed a lock of her silvery white hair from her eyes and reached across the table and gave her younger sister a playful flick on the nose.

Anna blinked in surprise, "Sorry, I was just thinking about everything that happened." Her smile slowly faded, "Elsa, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you during our childhood. I didn't know why you were staying away. I…I just thought you didn't want to be friends anymore. I should have done something. I let you go through everything by yourself."

Elsa reached across the table and grabbed her sister's hands. She stared into her sister's matching blue eyes and blinked away the tears slowly starting to leak out of her own.

"Anna, you were always there for me. I always knew that if one day I slipped up and everyone found out I had these powers that you at least would still love me."

Anna freed one of her hands to wipe tears from her eyes. "But we barely ever spent time together. How could you think I still loved you? How could you still love me?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?" the young queen whispered with a smile.

"What?"

"Do you want to build a snowman? You never stopped asking me to build a snowman."

Elsa stood up from the table and with a wave of her hand a small pile of snow formed in the middle of the room. Anna stood up and walked over to the pile of snow a little of the lost smile returning to her face.

"Let's do this the old fashion way with our hands."

Elsa began rolling a large snowball for the base of the snowman and Anna let out a squeal of delight as she rushed to help. The two sisters worked for several minutes to get the first part of the snow man put together.

"Hey Elsa, we're going to need more snow." Anna said realizing that they had used almost all of it to create the first section.

Elsa waved her hand and a small cloud appeared above their work. The cloud was much like the one she had made for Olaf, not large enough to create more snow just the right size to keep things from melting. Anna shot her sister a quizzical look and opened her mouth to ask when the rest of the snow would appear but was silenced by Elsa's hand gently resting on her shoulder.

"The first time you asked me to build a snowman with you after the accident I was so scared. The last time we had played like that you almost died. I wanted to play with you so bad, but I told myself the only way I could keep you safe was to stay away from you."

Elsa moved her arms around Anna and wrapped her up in a hug from behind.

"I know you were hurt when I told you to go away, but please don't think I didn't know how much you missed me. I missed you just as much, I was just afraid I would lose you forever if we played again."

Anna flipped around and returned her sister's hug. "At least we can play now. Just because we are grown up doesn't mean we have to act like it all the time right?"

Elsa let out a small laugh and produced another pile of snow. The two worked quickly to form the torso portion of the snowman. Once again all the snow was used up, but this time Anna simply waited for her sister.

"Anna, as I grew older my powers grew more out of control. Dad thought the best thing to do was to try and suppress them. We had thought about trying to learn to control them but nothing was working. You remember the day when you asked to play and then crashed your bicycle down the stairs?"

The redheaded princess nodded smiling at the image of her landing in the arms of a suit of armor.

"That day was a bad day. I had just frozen half my room simply waking up. I figured Mom and Dad were going to send me away to keep you safe. I figured I was going to have no family. I was curled up on my bed crying when I heard you knock; singing about building a snowman. It gave me hope that maybe. Maybe one day there would be a chance for us to be a family."

Elsa waved her hand and the last bit of snow needed to build the head appeared. Anna began packing the snow together without saying a word. She wanted to speak but her emotions had stolen her voice. Gentle tears slowly ran down her face. The two sisters worked slowly on the head taking much more time than they truly needed.

As they were about to finish, Anna found her voice. "What happened when Mom and Dad died? Why wouldn't you come out to me then? Elsa…I…I was alone and I needed my sister."

Elsa quickly finished the head and placed it on top creating the lifeless copy of Olaf. The white haired queen sat down on the floor with a whimper.

Anna sat down to leaning her back against Elsa's. The two sat like that for several minutes until finally Elsa broke the silence.

"I couldn't lose the last family I had. Anna you were all that I had left. My entire room was frozen over because I couldn't control my emotions and I thought that if I opened that door the next thing that I would freeze would be you."

Anna slowly reached a hand backwards until she found her sister's hand. She grabbed it and held on tight. "I love you Elsa."

Elsa swiveled around and wrapped Anna up in a hug. "I love you too Anna."

The two sisters sat in the middle of the room holding each other neither wanting to be the first to let go. Suddenly Anna let out a small shriek as cold water began soaking into her dress.

Anna stood up offering a hand to help her sister up. The two stared at the puddle that was now their snowman.

"Love." Laughed Elsa wiping the last few tears from her eyes.

"Only an act of true love." Anna laughed wiping her eyes as well.

Elsa gave her sister a hug.

"Hey Anna?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask?" Anna said with a smile.

Elsa waved her hand changing the puddle back into snow and the two sisters began building their creation anew.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review I love feedback (:**_


End file.
